1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the subject matter disclosed herein relate to a repair schedule system for one or more vehicles.
2. Discussion of Art
Vehicles travel along designated routes in order to transport cargo from one location to another location. During travel from location to location, vehicles, on occasion, may require a service, a maintenance procedure, or a repair. Scheduling these procedures for a vehicle while the vehicle is transporting cargo can adversely impact shipment timeliness.
It may be desirable to have a system and method that differs from those systems and methods that are currently available.